eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Etta Tavernier - List of appearances
Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence played Etta Tavernier from 1990 to 1992 and again in 1994. Here is a list of her appearances. Appearances 1990 * Episode 565 (5 July 1990) * Episode 566 (10 July 1990) * Episode 567 (12 July 1990) * Episode 570 (24 July 1990) *Episode 572 (31 July 1990) *Episode 573 (2 August 1990) *Episode 574 (7 August 1990) *Episode 575 (9 August 1990) *Episode 577 (16 August 1990) *Episode 582 (4 September 1990) *Episode 583 (6 September 1990) *Episode 593 (11 October 1990) *Episode 600 (6 November 1990) *Episode 602 (13 November 1990) *Episode 607 (29 November 1990) *Episode 610 (11 December 1990) *Episode 611 (13 December 1990) *Episode 612 (18 December 1990) *Episode 613 (20 December 1990) *Episode 614 (25 December 1990) *Episode 615 (27 December 1990) 1991 *Episode 616 (1 January 1991) *Episode 622 (22 January 1991) *Episode 623 (24 January 1991) *Episode 626 (5 February 1991) *Episode 627 (7 February 1991) *Episode 628 (12 February 1991) *Episode 629 (14 February 1991) *Episode 632 (26 February 1991) *Episode 633 (28 February 1991) *Episode 634 (5 March 1991) *Episode 635 (7 March 1991) *Episode 636 (12 March 1991) *Episode 640 (26 March 1991) *Episode 641 (28 March 1991) *Episode 642 (2 April 1991) *Episode 643 (4 April 1991) *Episode 646 (16 April 1991) *Episode 648 (23 April 1991) *Episode 649 (25 April 1991) *Episode 650 (30 April 1991) *Episode 651 (2 May 1991) *Episode 652 (7 May 1991) *Episode 658 (28 May 1991) *Episode 659 (30 May 1991) *Episode 672 (16 July 1991) *Episode 673 (18 July 1991) *Episode 677 (1 August 1991) *Episode 678 (6 August 1991) *Episode 679 (8 August 1991) *Episode 680 (13 August 1991) *Episode 683 (22 August 1991) *Episode 684 (27 August 1991) *Episode 685 (29 August 1991) *Episode 688 (10 September 1991) *Episode 689 (12 September 1991) *Episode 690 (17 September 1991) *Episode 691 (19 September 1991) *Episode 692 (24 September 1991) *Episode 693 (26 September 1991) *Episode 694 (1 October 1991) *Episode 695 (3 October 1991) *Episode 700 (22 October 1991) *Episode 701 (24 October 1991) *Episode 702 (29 October 1991) *Episode 704 (5 November 1991) *Episode 706 (12 November 1991) *Episode 707 (14 November 1991) *Episode 708 (19 November 1991) *Episode 709 (21 November 1991) *Episode 715 (12 December 1991) *Episode 716 (17 December 1991) *Episode 717 (19 December 1991) *Episode 718 (24 December 1991) *Episode 719 (26 December 1991) 1992 *Episode 736 (25 February 1992) *Episode 737 (27 February 1992) *Episode 738 (3 March 1992) *Episode 739 (5 March 1992) *Episode 740 (10 March 1992) *Episode 746 (31 March 1992) *Episode 747 (2 April 1992) *Episode 748 (7 April 1992) *Episode 749 (9 April 1992) *Episode 753 (23 April 1992) *Episode 759 (14 May 1992) *Episode 762 (26 May 1992) *Episode 763 (28 May 1992) *Episode 764 (2 June 1992) *Episode 766 (9 June 1992) 1994 *Episode 947 (24 February 1994) *Episode 948 (1 March 1994) *Episode 949 (3 March 1994) Category:Character Appearances